Strawberries An Uchiha Sasuke Fanficion
by TwinkleBerri
Summary: Matarashi Anko runs away from the Leaf Village and is then over to Akatsuki.Akatsuki,she finds out,isn't an evil organization but a rebellion against the Leaf and other villages.She's then stuck with Uchiha Sasuke,who acts rather strange around her.
1. Kakashi You Bastard

1. Kakashi You Bastard…

I smirked as I watched the Genin fiddle around with their kunai

outside in the school field. Obviously they had no idea how to use a

weapon. It was cute in a way I guess. I could remember when I was

their age. Before Orochimaru and his twisted mind. Kureni, Asuma and I

had been a small team at one point. But everyone else I had known as a

child were long gone. Tch, I wished I could have joined them.

"Anko-sama!" a Chunin called. "Tsunade-sama has called for you!"

"Alright!" I yelled back.

I began to head toward the main building of the Leaf Village, sticking

my hands in my pockets. Mitarashi Anko...that was me. I held a cocky

smirk on my face, my head up high. No one stood in my way, anyone I

could destroy and I could care less. It wasn't a selfish feeling, in

fact, it felt good, free.

"Anko." a familiar voice called me from behind.

"What Kakashi?" I snapped back. Ever since that day...the day he had

let Sasuke be with that curse mark on his skin...was the day I grow

hatred toward the man.

"So you've been called by Lady Tsunade as well?" Kakashi asked,

catching up to me.

"So what?" I shrugged.

"Usually that means we'll have to work together on whatever she has

planned for us." he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Tch, not in MY plan. Tsunade doesn't know how to arrange things.

She's quite a pafetic Hokage." I rolled my eyes.

"You think you could do better?" he questioned.

"Sure I can," I smirked. "So now you don't have your squad anymore

Kakashi. Got those troublesome Genin off your back."

"They weren't very troublesome. In fact, they were fun to train.

They're interested in everything you say." Kakashi shrugged.

Finally we arrived at the main building of the Leaf Village, entering

the building and then knocking on the Hokage's office door.

"Come in!" Lady Tsunade's voice rang.

Kakashi pushed open the door for me and I entered without a thank you,

he entered after me, looking irritated. What? Did he actually expect

me to say THANK YOU? He should know that's impossible for me.

Ungrateful man.

Tsunade sat with her fingers pressed together. Looking concentrated.

She watched our every movement, which wasn't unusual for her. She was

that way with everyone who walked in the door. Except for maybe

Shizune. I put my hands on my hips, impatient with how long she was

taking to think up the right words to tell us what she wanted. Finally

she spoke.

"Anko, Kakashi, I want you both working under the Black Ops Unit to

help find the Akatsuki Organization. We need more Shinobi, especially

Jonin like yourselves." she folded her hands in her lap.

"Why don't you send those sucky Chunin out there?" I pointed out the

window at Shikamaru and the other Chunin talking outside. "They

haven't gotten any A rank missions in months and they can't exactly

say they're satisfied with C ranks."

"We need Jonin." Tsunade shot at me.

"And another thing," Kakashi added. "Why a man and a woman? Usually

teams are spilt into a three man squad. Two men and a woman."

"Listen up!" Tsunade banged her fist on her desk. "I'm Hokage around

here and you listen to what I say! You both will become Anbu and

search for Akatsuki! I have my reasons for this squad!"

I scratched the back of my head and sighed. She had something up her

sleeve. Probably something I wouldn't like. I gave Kakashi a concerned

glance and he returned it.

"Now get out of my sight." she sighed as she turned around to look out

her wide window at her village.

I shrugged and stuck my hands in my pockets and again Kakashi opened

the door for me and we both walked out of the Hokage's office. What

could that bitch have planned for us? Kakashi and I walked in silence

to nowhere in particular. Suddenly everything was quiet. The Genin had

left to be assigned to some Chunin and new Jonin and everyone seemed

to have abandoned the outside area. That left Kakashi and I alone,

great. I looked up at Kakashi just noticing how tall he was. Although

I didn't did him intimidating. How could I? When I had been an

experiment for Orochimaru. If you were once one of Orochimaru's pigs,

you felt like the emotion of fear had been wiped out of you. Kakashi

shot a glance at me and I shook my head and looked away.

"We should pick up our uniforms." he suggested.

"I guess. That means we'll have to was to the Anbu Black Ops Unit?" I

asked.

"That's right. You've never been an Anbu have you? Well, to start you

off, the Unit is located underneath the village." Kakashi pointed to

the ground.

"And how exactly do we get there?" I folded my arms over my chest.

"Like this." suddenly Kakashi, at the speed off light was under me,

picking me up from my feet and holding me bridal style and we

disappeared just as quickly.

I became flustered within seconds. How could he just pick me up like

that? As soon as we were in destination I pushed away from him.

"Get off me! Who the hell do you think you are? This is exactly why I

never get along with you!" I yelled at him.

"It was only for a second," Kakashi chuckled. "Don't get so worked up."

I shook my head and turned my back to him. Running my hand through my

spiky dark purple blackish hair. The Anbu Unit was a dark place,

filled with hallways and dark rooms. Kakashi led me to the Anbu Black

Ops Uniform Room. I walked in to find that all the uniforms were silk

material. Tight against the skin. Guess Anbu needed things like that

to blend into the dark. Uniforms were only black, white and brown. I

hung a black and brown one over my arm and turned another room.

/

Surprisingly the uniform was quite comfortable. A black long sleeved

top, long black tight pants, a brown vest that was tight against the

skin and all over were secret compartments to kept weapons and

supplies. I strapped my Anbu cat mask to my hip. Pulling my hair back

up into a spiky pony tail I walked out of the dark room to find

Kakashi waiting outside for me. What was wring with me today? It was

like I had never seen a man before. Although I had to say Kakashi was

much more handsome in an Anbu uniform. His muscular arms were bare and

showing. His lean body see through from the uniform. It was similar to

mine only his vest was white matching his spiky white hair. For once I

could see both his eyes. I remembered as a child that many of the

girls were after Hatake Kakashi. But I could care less. Really, when

they faced a world of death and Ninja all they could think about were

men? Now they were dead. Better off.

I strapped my Shriken to my back and put my hands on my hips. I

noticed Kakashi also had a tattoo of a flame on his arm. He looked at

me and his eyes were smiling eyes.

"I never knew you were so...curvy." he smiled, well, according to his

eyes he was smiling.

What. The. HELL? I smacked him hard across the face. "You don't know

when to shut up do you?" I yelled. "Hphm, your students were right,

you ARE a pervert."

"That was a compliment, just to tell you." he rubbed his cheek. I had

smacked the smile off his face.

"That's a nasty compliment." I folded my arms over my chest and began

to walk toward the heart of the hideout.

In Ninja school, we had been forced to study the map of the Anbu Black

Ops Unit. In case the time came that us Shinobi would work with them.

Therefore, I know the place by heart. Only, they had never told us

were the Unit was located, for security reasons.

I remembered Orochimaru had told me of the Anbu Black Ops, they were

soulless creatures. No hearts. No feelings. Were they even human? No

human...no mortal could take that much. I was being instructed to be

one of them for awhile by Tsunade...would that mean I'd become as

soulless as them. Subconiously my expression had become a bit

horrified. Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked. "I'll lead if you like."

I shook my head and shrugged his hand off. "I'm fine."

I opened the door to the main room and sitting at in the middle was a

man we called Danzo, if that was his real name anyway. The room seemed

unrealistic since it was more of an intersection underground. Water

flooded out and the intersection was made of wood and Danzo sat in the

middle, meditating. He had been made in charge of the Anbu Black Ops

Unit, even though Lady Tsunade didn't trust him at all.

"Mitarashi Anko...," Danzo said without opening his eyes. "Hatake

Kakashi..."

Kakashi and I saluted. "Yes my lord." we both said.

"I believe that Tsunade must have lied to you," Danzo smiled a

laughing smile. "You two are both Anbu yes..."

"Excuse me Lord Danzo, but you say Lady Tsunade lied?" I questioned.

"Yes. She's entered both of you to breed new Ninja for the next Ninja

generation. I doubt she's told you." he chuckled.


	2. Keeping Up

2. Keeping Up

"B-breeding?" Kakashi and I stuttered.

Danzo nodded and stood up, helping himself up with his cane and began

to leave the room. "Good luck you two. Start your breeding session as

soon as you like. In fact, Tsunade expects things like this only to

take two years."

As soon as Danzo left I began to freak out. Kakashi and I? What?

This wasn't civil! What was wrong with her? She couldn't force me to

love someone I barely knew! I was NOT giving my body over to HIM! Not

Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at me for awhile, realizing I was being way too quiet.

This couldn't be happening. I was trapped into loving someone I barely

knew. It was like being engaged to someone you had nothing in common

with. And if I didn't follow Tsunade's orders, I'd become a Rogue

Ninja, didn't want that. Especially after all those years of training

for Jonin status.

At that second, I broke down, falling to my knees. And I cried into my

hands. Kakashi quickly caught me before I could hurt myself, but I

roughly pushed him away, causing him to let me go. I couldn't do

this... I've been controlled my whole live by two Sanins. It was

partly my fault and partly this horrible world's fault. Crying was

something I did when I only thought of Orochimaru and when I was

alone. But this was too overwhelming. I didn't want a child, I didn't

want Kakashi, and I wanted to lead my own life. Kakashi paused, then

he forcefully pulled me to my feet.

"Get up!" he said, like he was upset. "Get up! We're getting out of

here! Get up!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Let go of me!" I yelled.

"I've been a Ninja for the Land Hidden in the Leaves all my life. I've

followed orders forever and...never have I seen a female Ninja cry

because of this. It's sick. We're escaping this. I promise you that

you'll find a better life outside this village."

"Wait a sec'! I don't want to give up my Jonin status!" I protested.

"Would you rather give up your Ninja status or your virginity status?"

he raised an eyebrow.

I stared at him for a moment. Did the Anbu, heartless, fearless, rules

and regulations Hatake Kakashi actually have a heart? Did he actually

respect a woman?

"There's no time for this." he sighed, picking me up again and

disappearing with me in his arms.

/

"Hurry! Hurry! I'm sure the other Anbu heard our conversation."

Kakashi rushed me as I collected the things that were vital to me.

Anything valuable I could stick in my pockets and compartments.

"Alright. Let's go." I nodded and we left my apartment and ran at

Ninja speed to the village exit.

Kakashi shook his head as I lagged behind. "Keep up!" he mouthed to me.

How was it possible for him to run so fast? It was nearly 3 in the

morning and yet he had so much energy? The night's harsh cold air

wiped at my face and apparently Kakashi could sense my struggle. As

fast as lightening he pulled me into his arms again, only, my legs

wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck and my body on

his back.

My eyes widened as I realized he had been running slow for me. His

speed increased ten fold and we were running at impossible speed. The

cold air began to sting my face.

"Keep your head down into my back. You won't catch as much cold that

way." Kakashi suggested.

"Good idea." I nodded and buried my face into his back. And soon

enough time passed by without me knowing.

My eyes began to droop at how comfortable Kakashi felt. And I decided

I'd only close my eyes for only a second. But when I opened my eyes.

Sunlight poured into my vision and I was in a unfamiliar forest. It's

vegetation was much more natural than in the Leaf Village. I had been

laid carefully leaning on a tree trunk. I blinked my eyes fully open

and found Kakashi leaning on a tree across from me, out feet touching

slightly. His eyes were closed and his head turned up to the sky,

breathing heavily.

How long had he been running? Five hours straight? Kakashi put his

hand over his stomach and he opened his eyes to watch the leaves from

the trees fall to the forest floor. The sunlight reveling the

particles in the air. He ran his hand through his hair, daydreaming

about something.

Why would Hatake Kakashi, a legend Ninja, give up his status and life

for a woman like me?

Finally Kakashi's gaze met mine. He smiled a sweet smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, breathlessly.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about you. You've been running all night?"

I asked.

He shook his head. "Yeah, but I've been through worse. Much worse."

"That's right...you're a legend from the second Great Ninja War. The

legend of Uchiha Obito and Hatake Kakashi. So you were in a team with

Obito?" I recalled.

"Yeah...Uchiha Obito... brings back so many memories...," Kakashi

sighed. "I watched as the Ninja world ate all my friends away. Soon I

was torn away from them. I did everything in my power for this world.

Now...I don't have the power, the solitude, to obey the Hokage

anymore. Especially if I'd have to do something as unholy as...," he

looked at me. "You know where I'm getting at."

"You don't have to worry about me," I said, getting up and brushing

the leaves off my clothes. "You can go back now, we don't have to tell

anyone about what happened. It'll be like a disappeared."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Kakashi stood up, stumbling as he did

so. Really, it was like he was inhuman but his body could only take so

much. "What kind of man would I be to leave a woman alone in the

forests of the land of fire?"

"You shouldn't be standing. Relax. You've come so far in such a short

amount of time." I helped him down to lay back on the tree trunk. And

I sat next to him.

I rubbed his arm comfortingly. He had so much muscle in his arms. Was

it all he did was train? I wondered if he could teach me anymore

useful jutsu. Not that I didn't have tons of jutsu I already knew.

Thanks to Orochimaru.

"Kakashi..." I began.

"Hm?"

"...thank you. Thank you so much!" my emotions got the better of me

that I found myself crying out in joy as I hugged him tightly. My arms

came around his neck tightly.


	3. Akatsuki Treatment

Treatment

I felt Kakashi get goosebumps as I hugged him. Odd, maybe it was

because of the harsh cold air that had left my skin so cold. Kakashi

gentlely wrapped his arms around my waist in an awkward hug. I pulled

away, finding myself on his lap, but I didn't care. I wasn't finished.

I our my hands to the sides of his face that was now flushed with

embarrassment.

"Please, tell me...if there's anything I can do. Anything in return,

let me know alright?" I told him.

"O-oh! T-there isn't anything! Y-you don't need to do anything for

me!" he protested.

I got up off him, suddenly realizing That due to yesterday's events, I

hadn't taken a shower. I felt disgusting. I looked at Kakashi and

again, somehow, it was like he read my mind.

"There's a lake a couple of minutes away. If you need me, I'll be

here." Kakashi shrugged and closed his eyes.

/

Careful of making sure no one was around, I began to take off my

clothes by the lake. I hung them over a boulder and eased myself into

the clear blue waters. It had been warmed by the sparkling sunlight. I

hung my head back and let the sun bring warmth to my face. It felt so

good.

Until I heard someone in the rustling in the bushes. Great. Just my

luck.

I hid behind a nearby boulder that had been dumped in the lake. My

clothes were on the other side of the lake, happy day. My eyes

widened as I saw that Rogue Ninja had come to visit this lake. Not

just any Rogue Ninja, Akatsuki. Deidara of the Stone and Hidan of the

Steam walked out if the forest and began to strip before my very eyes.

I blushed and kept my place firmly behind the boulder.

"Looks like no one's here." Hidan shrugged, getting into the water.

"Hmph, exceptionally warm, too." Deidara came in after him.

"I sense something though," Hidan smirked, my heart skipped a beat. "A

chakra flow, a woman's chakra flow. Fuck, this should be fun."

"Hmph, I sense it too," Deidara smiled over at my direction. "Come

out, love. We won't hurt you."

"Says you," Hidan snorted. "Better come out, babe."

Slowly, I looked over from my boulder, still clutching nervously to

it. I needed a plan, and fast. But I couldn't stand the humiliation.

Deidara stared intently on me, his face getting a slight blush.

"Damn! She IS a babe! Look at those breasts!" Hidan grinned. "Come on

babe. Let's play some games. Maybe doctor?"

"I'm not interested." I rolled my eyes. Pervert.

"Shut up! Don't you know how to treat a lady?" Deidara elbowed Hidan.

They seemed harmless. No reason to hurt them. It wasn't my job to

capture Rogue Ninja anymore. Why should I take the time and effort to

kill them when they weren't attempting to harm me?

"Not interested?" Hidan raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard that one

before."

"What's your name beautiful?" Deidara smiled a charming grin.

"Mitarashi Anko." I kept my head high. I had eased myself away from

the boulder, grateful that that the water came above my breasts.

"You're from the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Hidan said. "I've

heard of you before."

"What're you doing all the way out here? Hmph?" Deidara asked.

I told them the story. But I wasn't as oblivious as to tell them secret

personal things about the village. Only the surface of the story. It

felt good to tell them. I guess I just needed to vent out to some

people. Even if it was people I didn't know. Deidara was a man with

silky blonde hair that was put into an attempted pony tail, but his

hair was as long as to his chest. He had beautiful blue eyes and a

lean body. A tattoo ran across his chest.

Hidan was a man with soft violet eyes, silverish hair and a muscular

chest. Both sat near some rocks, resting their elbows on them.

"You've been through so much. From what I understand, you've been used

all your life." Deidara tilted his head to the side.

"That's fucked up. That bitch Tsunade... She just loves to mess people

up doesn't she?" Hidan shook his head. "How can she make a woman fuck

a man she doesn't love?"

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Deidara smiled. "How about she joins Akatsuki?"

"Oh! No! I couldn't!" I protested. "That'd mean I'd have to come in

contact with the Leaf at some time."

"We can prevent that," Hidan smiled and pulled me to him by the waist.

"We'll have time to play games.

Fire truck...doctor...prisoner...torture..." he whispered in my ear.

I nearly brought out my snake attack but Deidara pushed Hidan away

from me and took me by the arm and gentlely pushed me behind him.

"Hidan..." he scolded.

"Jeez Deidara, do you not know how to have fun?" he shook his head.

"I...need to find Kakashi...I'll see you later." I said quickly,

grabbing my clothes and running into the forest at Ninja speed so they

wouldn't see me. Me? Akatsuki? Never.

I slipped my clothes on and as soon as I finished, I bumped into

Kakashi. I blinked a couple of times, disorientated.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine," I mumbled. "We need to get out of here."

"Why? What's-" before he could finish we were attacked.

Hidan came from above, in the trees. He dropped straight between

Kakashi and I and he smirked. Deidara came from behind, wrapping his

arms around my waist tight enough to keep me at bay, but without

hurting me. I put my hands on his arms.

"I'm afraid...," Deidara said. "That she's a rightful Akatsuki. She's

beginning to fight for her freedom, Kakashi. She's perfect. You

understand, right Kakashi?"

Kakashi paused, taking his battle stance. "Will you...take good care

of her?"

"W-what?" I yelled.

"Anko, love. Understand that Akatsuki isn't an evil organization.

Akatsuki is an organization of people who don't agree with the

villages. Who want to be free of these awful things. Kakashi knows

that." Deidara said to me softly.

Hidan nodded to Kakashi. "Of course we will. She's in good hands.

Pein's orders are for you to go back to the village to continue to

help bring Ninja from the Leaf to Akatsuki. The ones you find suitable

that is."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

/


	4. My WayDisgusted

4. My Way/Disgusted

I sat awkwardly in the Akatsuki hideout. All the Akatsuki watching me

intently. Pein...Konan...Deidara...Sasori...Hidan...

Kakuzu...Itachi...Kisame...Tobi...and Zetsu. It was there judgment

time. The time for them to tell whether or not I was useful for

Akatsuki. The room was dark and not too big, but big enough for a long

table fit for ten. Pein sat at the head at the very far end, Konan

right at his side.

Uchiha Itachi...once was known as a Rogue Ninja. He was forgotten. But

here he is, staring at me with his Sharingan eyes. His fingers pressed

together and his chin resting on them. Tobi sat next to him. Well,

that's what the files had called him by. He was quite a mystery. With

that orange mask in the way, no one knew who he was.

Sasori looked rather bored with all of this. His eyes were soft but

uncaring, his face stone set and unconcerned.

I was brought up with chains so I wouldn't escape. My back was leaned

up against the stone wall and I was left with nothing but my bra and

panties.

They were judging me and my body. How physically well I was, where it

seemed my flaws were and how strong I looked.

"It's rare we have a woman with us." Itachi sighed.

"Tell me Pein, are we to use her for pleasure or battle?" Sasori asked

Pein.

"P-pleasure?" I asked.

"Pleasure is out of the question I assure you," Deidara stood up. "I

could never allow for such a woman to be used. She's too strong for

that. And she was an experiment of Orochimaru's."

"We can't afford to get distracted," Pein nodded. "Especially by the

body of a woman."

"What're you talkin' about?" Hidan burst out. "You have Konan and-"

At that moment the door of the judgment room slammed open and Uchiha

Sasuke stepped in, followed by Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo.

"I suggest you keep your outbursts to yourself." Sasuke said to Hidan.

Then he walked over to me and put his finger under my chin and studied

me.

He had grown, I'd never realized how much of a handsome man he was.

His dark eyes drew me in and his hair spiked naturally and was silky.

His skin was flawless and a beautiful pale. He fit so well in an

Akatsuki cloak.

"Mitarashi Anko, huh? Cute. Oh that's right, you're a young Jonin. 18,

my age." Sasuke smirked.

His age? Oh, that was right. When I had been a Chunin proctor I was

around the age of 15, looking older than my own age. Uchiha Sasuke had

taken something that I had from Orochimaru. Pills from Kabuto that

made your mind more developed and your body more developed. Therefore,

it was easier for the Ninja to fight. Sasuke and I had taken the pills

that developed to the age of 18.

We were the same age.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke ordered. "Get her down."

"Yes, my lord." Suigetsu said sarcastically, cutting the chains with his

sword.

I fell forward and Sasuke caught me before I hit the ground. Pein stood

up.

"Uchiha, we are still debating on what she'll do for Akatsuki." Pein

protested.

"She'll be a new member. You all are sick to think she'll set up to

be here for pleasure. Women deserve a chance as much as men do.

Somebody, give this woman some clothes before I decide you all are

deserving of death as well as the Leaf." Sasuke snapped.

Karin handed me a comfortable mesh shirt and pants with combat boots

and my cloak. I pulled the clothing on and Sasuke took my hand like a

gentleman and lead me out of the room.

"I'll show you to your room, Mitarashi-sama." Sasuke said as he led me

up the stairs.

"Looks like you've grown, Sasuke." I commented.

"You haven't changed at all." he responded.

Sasuke opened a door in one of the dark hallways and turned to me.

"This is our room."

"Our?"

He nodded. "All Akatsuki memebers of share a room with at least one

other person."

Sasuke stepped aside to let me in first. I nodded and stepped into the

room. Sasuke's side of the room looked a complete mess. Bingo books

and Ninja handbooks stacked but toppled over. Papers with the faces of

Leaf Shinobi on them were scattered all over the floor. His bed was

small with ruffled black sheets draped over it. But it looked as if

he didn't sleep because of all the weapons and papers with symbols,

scribbles and writing were left on the bed.

I picked up one of the documents on the floor with a picture of Sai's

face on it.

"This...are secret important documents of the Anbu Black Ops Unit," I

recognized it. "Their names...date of

birth...missions...ranks...everything... How the hell did you get

these?"

"I have my ways," Sasuke shrugged. "I never really sleep, and when I

do happen to sleep or I've been injured, I'd sleep on the empty bed,

which is your be now." Sasuke pointed to the empty bed on the other

side of the room.

On that side the walls were blank, the bed in perfect condition, the

floor was spotless...I needed to fix that. I sat on the bed, finally

taking notice to how exhausted I was. I slipped my Akatsuki cloak off

and laid down, using it as a blanket. I clutched to the cloak,

wondering why it was so cold in the hideout, it was fall wasn't it? It

shouldn't be this cold yet. Sasuke walked over to me and draped his

own cloak over me.

"I apologize for the drop in temperature Miss Mitarashi. The hideout is

near the Village Hidden in the Snow. It's always cold around here,

even worse in Winter. But better in Summer."

"What time is it?" I asked him, rolling to my side to watch him,

wondering why I was so tired.

"About 11:30 in the evening." he said, sitting on his own bed.

His chest was bare since he hadn't worn a shirt underneath his cloak.

He brought his feet together and tilted his head to watch me. Those

deep dark eyes gave me goosebumps all over. What had Orochimaru made

this innocent boy into?...Well, he wasn't much of a boy anymore. This

man. Had Orochimaru actually...improve Sasuke?

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and watched me intently. What was he

doing? What was he seeing? He licked his lips for a moment, then shook

his head and laid down, pushing all his papers and weapons out of the

way to the floor. He put his arms to the back of his head and stared

at the ceiling.

His muscles flexed an I felt my face heat up.

Anko...what's wrong with you? Where had that indestructible

personality go?

"Uchiha," I grew a spurt of confidence. "I want to spar with you

tomorrow...you'll spar with me, won't you?"

"If your desire is to do that, than why not?" Sasuke shrugged. "I have

no problem with it as long as you know how to defend

yourself...after all...Orochimaru always liked me better."

I bit my tongue. Had he just out sassed me? I heard Sasuke make a

cocky smirk and he rolled to his side, revealing his bare back that

made me tingle. He mist have been training like hell with that

Orochimaru. My eyes began to droop and I closed them.


	5. More Than Probing

5. More Than Probing

SASUKE

Long after she had fallen asleep I had gotten out of bed and sat next

to her to check her body. Kakashi secretly worked undercover for us.

But he could betray us at any second. In fear of the Leaf figuring him

out. It's happened before. It was my job as an Akatsuki to find out if

she was a spy or not by checking if anything suspious was hidden on

her body.

I felt sympathy toward her though. But it was necessary. I carefully

removed the cloaks off her and she rolled over a bit uneasily. I held

my breath as she began to move slightly in her sleep, but she never

stirred.

I began to feel up her legs, feeling for anything that felt sharp or

like a weapon. My faced heated a little.

Itachi had been right, we never submitted woman. And this was my

first full body woman search. Mitarashi Anko...what did I feel toward

her? I found her as a rather...interesting proctor.

The others weren't as impressive or intimidating as she.

I kept a straight face as I felt around her hips and moved to her

waist. She lay in between my legs and her head was tilted to the side,

her mouth slightly open and her hands resting back on the pillow.

I leaned over her on my knees. 'At least she's keeping warm from my

body heat' I thought. I leaned in closer to her, becoming more

comfortable. It was so...natural. I felt her breasts so easily. My

hands shaking as I did so though. Rubbing them softly and briefly. I

wasn't checking for weapons anymore. I knew deep inside she had nothing.

I became lost in her soft eyelids...her dark purple brownish soft

hair... My hands began to run through her hair.

What was wrong with me? This...wasn't me. My hands shook as I held her

head gentlely. Who cared? I was Uchiha Sasuke. I could do anything I

desired. Anything that my body told me to do. That my body wanted.

Yet I hesitated. Would she be hurt? Would her emotions run wild? How

would this effect Anko?

I wanted to see those soft brown eyes. Slowly, I kissed her neck. I

tensed a little as her breathing quickened at my tongue grazing her

neck but she didn't wake up.

I moved to her mouth, getting goosebumps as I wondered how far I'd be

able to go without her waking up.

Without thinking my tongue roughly played with the roof of her mouth.

She moaned at the feel. And not too long after, groaned as I clutched

her to me too hard. But I couldn't control it anymore. Stupid me.

I couldn't hold back my moans of pleasure and my face heated up

rapidly. I blushed brightly as her tongue came back for me... She was

kissing back... She was waking up!

Urgently I got off her and threw the cloaks back on her so she

wouldn't suspect that someone had taken them off. At Ninja speed, I

was back in my own bed.

ANKO

I woke up to the taste of strawberries. It tasted good but...where had

it come from? I said the name that had been on my mind even while I

was sleeping...he never escaped my mind.

"Uchiha...Sasuke..." I moaned in my sleep.

"Yes?" I heard his voice.

I blinked eyes open and met his dark eyes again. They were staring

intently on me again, he sat on his bed, his hair a mess. But etheir

way, he looked absouletly beautiful.

"Are you ready to spar?" I grinned.

/

Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, and Suigetsu had all come outside to watch the

fight. Really, did they have nothing else better to do? I thought for

a moment though, Sasuke was so precise and I...wasn't. No wonder

Orochimaru perfered Sasuke over me. Both of us stood a few yards away

in our Akatsuki cloaks. Sasuke as handsome as ever.

He drew his sword and held it at the ready. I put my hands on my hips

waiting for him to make a move.

We were outside, not too far from the Akatsuki hideout. But far away

enough not to do any damage to the hideout if nessacary.

I could hear the wind whisling in my ears and suddenly, Sasuke made

his move. As fast as a Ninja could be, he was behind me, coming in

with his snake sword. I sprang up in the air, landing on the sword and

bringing it to the ground with a loud BANG! Skillfully Sasuke slipped

the sword from under me. I back flipped and brought out my snakes

shooting from my arms as Orochimaru had taught me, The Hidden Shadow

Snake Hands. But Sasuke was quick and dodged all 15 blows. As he came

to punch me I managed to dodge all his blows. Skillfully predicting

his next move. Then he brought out a Jutsu: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.

Instantly I responded with Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu.

This caused smoke to arise from the combined jutsu. And as soon as the

smoke cleared, at super fast Ninja speed I threw Sasuke into the air,

got his head inbetween my theighs and slammed him into the ground.

I took out my kunai and he was trapped on the ground inbetween my

legs. I could feel his rapid pulse of his neck and his swallowing on

my theigh. But he didn't look the slightest phased.

"I...won?..." I questioned.

"He went easy on you I'm afraid," Suigetsu said. "He's done much

damage before. He didn't want to hurt you."

"Man...wish I'd been fighting her," Hidan said, pratically drooling.

"I wanna be inbetween those legs."

My breathing was heavy and I needed to catch my breath for a second.

He was a pretty fucking tough opponent.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked from under me.

"Fine." I breathed out, backflipping off him.

/


	6. Angel Sent From The Uchiha'

6. 'Angel Sent From The Uchiha'

SASUKE

I found myself watching Anko since that night. In my eyes...she was

beautiful yes...but not like the other female Ninja, no. I put my

thumbnail to my teeth and watched her. I sat on the couch in the

Akatsuki main room while she served the others tea.

She didn't even glance at me, like she had no interest. It made me

angry as hell. Why was she ignoring me?

I licked my lips as I activated my Sharingan and saw through her

clothes. Was I really this much of a pervert? Such a beautiful body...

I wouldn't ever be able to touch that while she was awake.

I clutched to the sofa as she bent down to give Hidan his tea. He was

trying to sneak a pick at the inside of her shirt. Not in a million

years Hidan. But as she bent down her breasts fell forward and I forced

myself to quickly look away.

No distractions Sasuke... No relationships... No bonds... It only

leads to trouble.

"Sasuke...Sasuke!" Anko called me for about the millionth time.

"Sorry. What is it, angel?" I asked.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked me with a small smile, she was

trying to be friendly, I didn't deserve that kindness.

"No thank you. But I'd prefer for you to sit with me for awhile. Would

you?" I smiled at her a convincing smile.

"Sure." she nodded, putting the tray of tea down and sitting next to me.

I pulled her onto my lap and she blushed brightly as I let her lay her

head on my chest and wrapped my arms around he waist.

"Sasuke!" Deidara yelled. "That isn't fair! She's mine!"

"Oh? Really? She doesn't seem too close to you." I smirked.

ANKO

I was completely surprised as Sasuke held me tight to him by my waist.

His body was so warm... His hands were firm but so soft.

"Anko!" Deidara called for me.

"Yeah?"

"Um...well...I was, uh, wondering if you'd dance with me for the

upcoming New Years Eve party." he said the last part quickly, like he

was hoping I wouldn't hear.

That's was right... New Years Eve was coming up in a couple of days

and whether you were a Rogue Ninja or not, it seemed that New Years

was a big deal.

"Every New Years we have a party," Suigetsu explained. "Believe it or

not we like to have a couple of drinks now and then, this is our

excuse," he grinned. "It seems this year you'll be the main attraction

of the party."

Right then, Sasuke squeezed my arm and murmured. "Don't. Trust. Them."

What was wrong with him? They were my fellow Akatsuki comrades. Of

course I trusted them. Did he not trust them? I tore myself away from

his warm body and stood up, leaving to go to my room. Well, our room.

"Of course I'll dance with you Deidara-kun." I said sweetly, just to

piss Sasuke off.

Deidara grinned a cocky grin at Sasuke and Sasuke rolled his eyes. I

walked out if the room and down the dark hallways. Sasuke and I were

assigned to each other after all. But it didn't give him the right to

control me. And that decision sure proved my point.

I ran my hands through my hair as I wondered why he was so concerned.

It was just a dance right? Did he not like the fact I'd be so close to

Deidara?

Suddenly, someone grabbed my arms.

"Hey, what's the hell!" I yelled.

"Calm down, we never got to play any games, sweetheart," Hidan grinned

as he roughly pulled me down to my knees. "I just want some quick

pleasure. But do me a favor...don't hold back any shit."

"What are you talking about?" I screamed as he tied my hands together

with rope.

"And don't try to scream, no one will hear you. This hallway is the

farthest hallway from the main room and Pein's study. You'll just

waste energy. Don't fuck around with me, angel."

Hidan began to unzipped his pants as he stood in front of me, at this

angle, I wasn't able to stand up. Since my arms were tied together, I

wouldn't be about to do any jutsu. That was just great. Just as he was

about to put down his underwear I closed my eyes and looked away. Okay

Anko...you could fight this...just think how... Hidan grabbed the back

of my head by my hair and brought it down to his-.

Suddenly, I couldn't feel Hidan's hand anymore. I blinked my eyes open

to see Sasuke pull Hidan by the hair and slamming him into the wall.

For the first time, I could see Sasuke's emotions played over his

face. Anger and disgust.

"You...you damn fucking man whore!" Sasuke yelled, taking out his

sword and plunging it into Hidan's gut.

"Yo! Sasuke! Calm down! Don't be a bastard! What's wrong with you?"

Hidan yelled, blood spurting from his mouth.

"If you weren't immortal...you'd be long dead by now!" Sasuke yelled,

taking out the sword with a quick pull and pushing Hidan to the side.

"Get out of my sight!"

Hidan quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sasuke turned to me.

"And you!" he yelled. "Didn't I tell you not to trust them?"

"Hey this wasn't MY fault!" I yelled back.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. He bent down

behind me and cut loose the rope with a kunai. And I stood up,

straightening my cloak. Sasuke slipped his snake sword back into it's

case and began to walk away.

"Sasuke!" I called for him.

"What?" he said rudely.

"Thank you...and um...could you..." I didn't finish my sentence.

How could I just walk to my room or to the shower with Hidan walking

around? I shuddered, thinking about what Hidan could have done if

Sasuke hadn't come. Sasuke sighed and turned around, taking my hand

and leading me to my room.

I noticed...he smelt like strawberries. Like what I had tasted in my

mouth the other night. He squeezed my hand tightly, protectively.

"I don't want you out of our room alone," Sasuke said. "You must be

escorted by either Konan, Karin, or me. I don't want any of those

filthy animals touching you. If they do anything that makes you feel

uncomfortable or exposed...you tell me. I don't want you anywhere near

Hidan. And-"

"Sasuke, calm down. I'm fine. You don't need to go to extreme

measures. Please. Don't stress yourself out, you already have so much

on you."


	7. Complete Misjudgment

7. Complete Misjudgment

SASUKE

'Like you're one to talk, Uchiha', I thought to myself. I was the

filthy animal. If anyone should protect her, it should be

Deidara...Itachi...or Pein himself. But I couldn't trust any of them.

I was worse than Hidan. Activating my Sharingan to look a her

beautiful...tempting...body.

She didn't even realize. God, punish me now. Had she noticed the

bruises on her arms this morning? Tch, Sasuke... What have you done

this time?

We arrived to her room and I opened the door for her.

"You're...hurting me, Sasuke." she cringed.

I let go of her wrist to find I had given her bruises again. It was

all that thinking that did it, Uchiha. There's something seriously

wrong with me.

"I'm sorry," I said, closing the door after we had entered. "Let me

take a look."

She laid on the bed and let me examine her. I rolled up the sleeves

of her cloak and she gasped at all the bruises. Completely surprised.

Had she not felt anything? Had she not even noticed? I removed my

gloves. Kabuto had taught me much about Medical Ninja information.

Healing wasn't a big deal. I leaned over her and began to heal the

bruises. Healing wasn't an easy process. You felt all the pain at

once. But it was better than feeling it for days.

She squirmed a bit as my Chakra began to heal her.

This had been me...but she had no idea. I activated my Sharingan to

check if I had left any bruises on any other places on her body. But

as soon as I did, my eyes swelled and felt as if they'd pop out of my

head. Everything turned white. Quickly I deactivated. I had used it

too often.

"Tch..." I cringed forward in pain, stopping my Chakra flow and

covered my eyes with my hands.

"Sasuke?" Anko sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Sharingan...my eyes hurt..." nice explanation, Uchiha.

"Here...let me help..." she offered, laying me down on her bed and

lifting my eyelids to check for any sign of infection.

She was so close... 'Control yourself...control yourself...', I

thought. Oh god, I could taste her breath. That chocolate tasting

tongue...so sinful... I was getting lost in her eyes. Her chocolate

brown eyes. If only I could just reach out to her... Without startling

her. I clenched to the bed sheets to restrain myself. Uchiha Sasuke!

You're an S rank Rogue Ninja. Kill anyone you want. Take a life and

you could care less. But this...you can't take?

My face began to heat up as I realized we were lost in each others

eyes. Her hands were in my hair and she kept her eyes intently on me.

My heart beat began to increase. Anko...stop it, stop torturing me.

Her arms rested on my chest and her legs slightly on top of my own.

I couldn't help but lick my lips, a habit of mine. And she blushed

brightly. I held my breath, waiting to see if she'd respond. But the

door slammed open and we quickly sat up.

Suigetsu stood in the doorway. Looking shocked.

"S-Sasuke?" He stuttered

"Suigetsu! Get out! Now!" I yelled angrily.

Quickly, Suigetsu slammed the door and was gone. Clearly shocked at he

had just seen. Anko straightened her Akatsuki cloak and got off the

bed. Damn you, Suigetsu.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" she asked.

"Fine." I murmured, moving to my own bed.

"I'm going to sleep." she sighed, removing her cloak and crawling into

bed.

/

Uchiha...don't you dare.

I stared at Anko from across the room, in my bed. She hadn't suspected

me last night... Maybe I could sneak another kiss?

I quietly got up from my bed. Sasuke...you pervert. I stood over her

for a second, watching her breathe softly and rolling over to her

side. Gently, I tilted her to the side so she'd be wide open for me.

I slowly lowered myself into the bed on my knees, over her again.

Again, for some reason, my god damn hands began to shake.

She wore something a bit more reveling tonight. A black nightgown that

rode up against her thighs and tightened again her hips and breasts.

She had thought she was protected by the sheets that laid ontop of

her, she was wrong.

I ripped the sheets off her and began my awful deed. Feeling up her

bare legs and it gave me goosebumps all over. She groaned at my hard,

rough touch. Ouch. A mistake. I softened my touch and she stopped

squirming in her sleep.

I came closer to her private area than I had before. Oh...it felt so

good.

Uchiha! Get a hold of yourself! But...my god. Was this my one weakness?

Was HER body a weakness?

It wasn't just her body. It was the way she was. I loved the way she

fought, the toughness in her voice, and her beautiful smile... I

lifted her nightgown. Giving her a soft belly lick. My tongue grazing

her stomach. She moaned and twitched her fingers a little. I moaned as

I came downward...and even more downward... I blushed brightly and

shot my head up. Not there Uchiha...not yet.

I attacked her neck, causing her to moan loudly, a little too loudly.

Nervously, I came in softer, slower. I wrapped her legs around my

waist and ripped off my shirt as I began to sweat at her body. My

goosebumps traveling all over my body and my face becoming hot.

My heart was racing. If only she let me do this when she was awake...

But this was all a matter of control. Control I barely had. I found

myself nibbling on her breasts softly and then kissing her lips. My

tongue exploring her mouth. I had one hand in her hair, the other

caressing her cheek.

I moaned as I kissed her a bit harder.

THAT'S ENOUGH SASUKE! I jerked back. Finally listening to my inner

self. Until tomorrow night...my love. How would I make it through the

day?

Just a few more belly licks... I lifted her gown again and let my

tongue come across her stomach. She moaned loudly.

Okay, okay my love.

I'll leave you alone. I unwrapped her legs from my waist and laid the

sheets back on her. Then I realized...it was already morning.

ANKO

The strawberry taste...it was back. Only stronger. I blinked my eyes

open and found myself staring up at the ceiling, my arms spread out

across the bed. And my legs sprawled out. I groaned at the sudden

throbbing in my legs. Bruises...all over. What the hell? Where had

they come from?

I sat up and ran my hands through my hair, it was a mess. The

strawberry taste never left my mouth. It tasted good. I looked over at

Sasuke's bed, he sat, studying his Anbu Black Op classified files that

he got from who knows where. He chewed his thumbnail in

concentration. I found myself staring at his lean body. The structure

of his chest gave me goosebumps. And those dark eyes pierced through me.

His gaze met mine and he smiled. I turned away, unable to handle his

stare.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept...fine," my legs throbbed like hell. What had happened last

night? "It's just...since I've been sleeping here, I've been getting

bruises in my sleep for some reason and I've been waking up with the

taste of...strawberries in my mouth."

Sasuke turned away from me and continued to read his files. Only, I

noticed a flash of humiliation in his eyes. "How badly does it

hurt?..." he asked.

"I don't think I can walk..." it hurt so much. Way too much.

Sasuke clutched to the files and threw them to the floor. He put his

head in his hands and began to mumble to himself. I wondered what was

stressing him out so much. He wasn't really the type to get stressed

out easily. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep. Nothing at

all for the past few days. He rubbed his temples and sighed a deep sigh.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" he snapped.

I cringed a little at his sour attitude. He sighed. "Sorry...I

just...it's nothing." he looked up at me.

I got up from my bed, although it hurt my legs like hell. And I sat

next to him on the bed. He looked away from me. But then I took his

hand and squeezed it.

"Sasuke, relax. Life isn't about stressing. Just do what you want to

do." I smiled.

He stared at me for a second but then shook his head and looked at our

intertwined hands. He pulled away. "That's impossible. Especially when

most of the things you want to do are awful things. And don't touch me."

"Please, you're stressing yourself out, Sasuke. That isn't good...it

could kill you." I pleaded with him.

"Just leave me alone." he closed his eyes and put his head in his

hands again.

Fine, if he wasn't going to listen to me. "Fine! Don't listen to me!

Go on and keep on hating me and what I say! I'll hate you right back!"

I yelled, storming out of the room and taking my Akatsuki cloak with

me. I slammed the door angrily.


	8. Wake Me Up as Soon as This Obsession

8. Wake Me Up as Soon as This Obsession Ends and When He's Dead

Couldn't he see that I cared? That I didn't want him to suffer? I

wrapped my cloak around me and wandered the hideout, ignoring Sasuke's

warnings from the day before. Then, I came across an interesting

person's door. Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's brother. Maybe he could tell me

a thing or two about my bipolar roommate.

I knocked on the door. No answer. Just as I was about to leave him

alone, Itachi creaked open the door.

"Yes, princess?" he asked me. It seemed Itachi didn't sleep either.

"I was wondering...could you tell me about-"

"Sasuke? Of course. I knew it was a matter of time until you came to

my door."

Just then I realized how much my legs were throbbing from standing on

them for so long. Itachi took my hand and lead me in his room. It was

the same as me and Sasuke's room, only Itachi ha many papers as well,

but keeping them neatly stacked and in place.

All the files were placed according to which village they were from.

Kisame's side was full of weapons and his many shark skin swords. But

Samahead was gone, and so was Kisame, his blankets left in a crumpled

heap on his bed.

Itachi and I sat on his on his bed at a two foot distance.

"So...what has my wretched little brother done this time?" Itachi

sighed.

"Well...um...he's been treating me good. Like he was a gentleman and

all that. And suddenly...he kind of just...treats me like crap." I was

beating around the bush. Only because Sasuke is a gentleman when he

feels up to it. I couldn't believe he was completely heartless.

Itachi smirked, then he began to chuckle. "Uchiha Sasuke...he has a

way of expressing himself. But people get the wrong impression. He

cares for you very much Ms. Mitarashi. More than you know. But

something about you is bothering him. But I can't tell you what. I can

guess, but Sasuke would rather you not know."

"So...Sasuke's keeping something from me?" I question.

Itachi got up from the bed and opened the door for me to leave. I got

up at his request and just as I was leaving, he mumbled something.

"And just to tell you, Sasuke's favorite snack is a bowl of

strawberries." Itachi closed his door.

Strawberries...

/

I flipped through the Akatsuki files. At Pein's permission, I was able

to look at Sasuke's information. Hmph, it was really turning into an

obsession. I clutched to the Uchiha file, wondering and debating if I

should or shouldn't open it. Who knows what Sasuke went through as a

child? And these files contained details...so many details.

I was even more afraid to open his Orochimaru file.

Finally, I tore open the file to find not only documents...but

pictures. Of course, Itachi had used his Sharingan that day. The day

that the Uchiha had fallen. Therefore, he was able to draw out all the

details. I blinked rapidly. At the far corner of the drawing was

Sasuke...at the age of 5, crying for it to stop.

Dead bodies littered all over the ground. Of all the people Sasuke had

ever known. My hands shook at the scene of tragedy. Of Sasuke's

fearful face. The day the moon went red.

"If you wanted to know about my history so much. You could have just

asked." Sasuke scoffed from behind me.

I turned around and at the same time, Sasuke whipped the file out of

my hands. He stared at the file for awhile, then shrugged, throwing it

on a nearby table. Could he really shrug at that?

His full attention on me now.

"Don't ever storm out of the room alone like that," he ran his hand

through his hair. "It's like you're trying to make yourself an easy

target."

I looked away, still shocked at how much Sasuke had seen. I had always

thought Sasuke had been in Ninja School and the bodies removed before

he could ever see. But...he was actually THERE. Sasuke's hatred of his

brother disappeared when he found out the truth. So his need to kill

and blood lust ceased...on his brother. But it moved over to hatred

toward the Leaf Village, according to the files.

"Sasuke...I'm sorry about what happened to-" I was about to say 'your

family' when he interrupted.

"It's the past. Forget it." he shook his head.

"Listen here! I'm just being kind!"

"I don't want your sympathy. Especially when you have no idea what

you're talking about." he snapped.

"Oh really well-!"

"I'm tired of people trying to 'understand'! People need to FEEL it to

understand!" suddenly, Sasuke's Sharingan was activated and I was

pulled into Genjutsu for the first time.

I could see everything...even the red moon. The sky was a pitch black.

My thoughts...were wrapped tightly around Sasuke's, when he was young

anyway. I could see Sasuke, a young weary Sasuke. He had just finshed

extra training. The reason for extra training was that he wanted to be

like Itachi one day, as string as he was. As amazing at Genjutsu as

him. Sasuke flashed a quick smile across his face just thinking about

it. The rush of being a Ninja like that...

Then, after he opened the door of the Uchiha property, he dropped his

books and bag in shock. Dead bodies...everywhere. Blood covered their

clothes and faces. His hands began to shake. What? How could this

have happened? Auntie...Uncle...my cousins...my grandparents... Where

was Mama and Papa!

"NOOO! MAMA! PAPA!" Sasuke screamed, running into his house to his

parents' bedroom.

My brain screamed along with Sasuke. The migraine followed. Sasuke stumbled across the house, passing through the living room and dining room. Tripping over furniture in the house in the process. Then, as Sasuke slid to a halt at his parents open door, his eyes widened. Itachi stood, an Anbu sword covered in blood in hand. Sasuke's parents sprawled out on the floor, blood stained. He couldn't even bare to look at their faces. His hands shook in despair…but also in shock and anger at his older brother.

"You…you did this?" Sasuke cried out to his older brother.

Itachi smirked and lifted his eyes to look at Sasuke. "You're weak Sasuke. Watching you cry like this, having you as a brother…it's sickening."

SASUKE

I hadn't even willed it to come...it just…came. Only seconds later, Anko blinked out of the Genjutsu, stumbling backwards a bit. I hadn't meant it, but at least she knew by seeing it how I saw it…not by reading it on a piece of paper. Still, I felt completely exposed, my thoughts just put out there like that. I scoffed and turned away from her. I was a bit ashamed that she had seen me so weak. As a child I considered Ninja training fun. Just fun and games. I was dead wrong.

"Sasuke? Has this been bothering you?" Anko asked, trying to pull herself together.

"It was the past," I shook my head. "But…something else has been bothering me…something more recent."


End file.
